


Secret Santa

by One_Small_Writer



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Crushes, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: Emma gets Alyssa for Secret Santa, and not knowing what to get her longtime crush, she decides to sing her some Christmas songs instead.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Kudos: 57





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the Prom being released on Netflix today, the watch party me and three friends just had, my long time obsession with this show and it being my comfort in me realising I might happen to like girls, here is this. I've been trying to get a Prom fic done for months and it finally happened.  
> (Whoo for day 11!)

Neat cursive handwriting on a tiny white slip of paper, written in purple pen because of course, she wrote in purple pen. Who knew something so simple could be so haunting yet so  enticing at the same time?

Out of all the names she could have pulled out of the teacher’s Santa hat, Emma just happened to pull out the name of her long time crush.

_ Alyssa Greene _

When she received her assignment she’d gone as red as a tomato, looking down at her paper and almost going into shock. How was she supposed to get a Christmas present for someone she was totally in love with who doesn’t actually know she exists (At least, she assumed she didn’t know she existed. Some part of her hoped she didn’t know, because, as much as she hated to admit it, life would be a lot easier that way).

She looked around at the others in the desks surrounding her own, looking straight down as Alyssa looked in her direction, and started racking her brain for ideas on what on earth she could get her. She wasn’t great at giving presents, never knowing what to get anyone, and this, being a tenth grade secret Santa it had a strict price limit, and getting a present for Alyssa Greene was a whole other story.

But then as she started to dig into her pencil case to start to write ideas for what on Earth she was going to get her, it hit her. Or rather, the idea quite literally fell onto her desk in the form of a simple USB stick.

She would sing her a song.

Something sweet and personal, something that said she cared, while also being affordable, easy and something Emma was good at. Singing and music was her thing, why not make it into a Christmas present for the person she was desperately in love with?

And if it all backfired, at least Alyssa would know who she was.

It wasn’t like she was going to sing her a lovey-dovey song, not directly to her face. She may sing love songs to her indirectly almost every week, but she doubts she’d ever be brave enough to do it to her face. Maybe a Christmas song. It was the season for it, it made sense and it wasn’t extremely personal like other songs could be. It was the perfect present.

Besides, no one could go wrong with a one-woman rendition of Last Christmas.

She went home and recorded the song, which soon turned into about ten different songs and then became twelve, just for the sake of the holiday’s obsession with those twelve days (Despite them being in fact, after Christmas), that night, editing and transferring the songs onto the USB from her pencil case in the days after. 

That weekend she went out and brought a box, some ribbon and some chocolates and candy canes to throw in the box with it, pulling out some old box labels from the back of her nan’s craft cupboard to put the present together.

And before she went to school on the Monday the Secret Santa was being held, she wrote Alyssa a note.

_ Hi Alyssa, _

_ I won’t tell you who I am, but I’m sure you can work it out just by the nature of this gift and what I’m going to tell you in this note. If you don’t just by that know who I am, you’ll work it out when you watch what’s on the USB, because they are video files that have my face in them. Or maybe you have no clue and will only find out when you watch the videos, I don’t want to assume anything. _

_ Still, let’s try and keep the secret for as long as possible, shall we? _

_ Anyway, in this box you are receiving is some candy, Santa chocolates and candy canes because who doesn’t love them, and a USB stick. On that USB stick are twelve covers of Christmas songs I did on my guitar. On the other side, I included a tracklist, although I feel like that’s pretty useless because all of the songs are somewhat well known but I’m doing it anyway because I think it’s cute and the songs are just labelled with letters and numbers on the files so it might be helpful. I didn't know what to get you, I'm not very good at choosing presents for people, so I gave you twelve songs to listen to instead. I like to think I'm pretty good at singing and music, so hopefully, you find this present a good thing and not terrible. I really, really hope you like them. _

_ Well, I’ll stop rambling now, because I’m running out of paper and I want room for the tracklist, and I can’t imagine you want to read me drag this on for eons.  _

_ Merry Christmas Alyssa, and may you have a happy new year. _

_ Love, your Secret Santa <3 _

_ (Who won’t be so secret in a matter of time). _

_ Track List: _

_ 1 - Last Christmas _

_ 2 - Winter Wonderland _

_ 3 - Extraordinary Merry Christmas, but an acoustic version. _

_ 4 - I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday _

_ 5 - Sleigh Ride _

_ 6 - We Need A Little Christmas _

_ 7 - Do They Know It’s Christmas _

_ 8 - Silent Night _

_ 9 - The Christmas Song _

_ 10 - Up On The Rooftop _

_ 11 - Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) _

_ 12 - All I Want For Christmas Is You _

_ I hope you enjoy them! :) (Which I practically said already, but oh well!) _

Not giving herself any time to think about anything she wrote, she sealed the letter in an envelope and wrote Alyssa’s name on the front, grabbing some tape to stick it to the box before all but running out the door.

When she arrived at homegroup that morning she was a bit of a wreck, nervous about how her present would be received. Still, she walked up the front of the room and placed her box right at the back, hoping no one saw which box she put down.

She tried not to smile too hard when she heard Alyssa’s unmistakable gasp and giggle, instead flicking through the stack of notebooks and analysing the glitter pens she just got with her head cast pointedly downwards.

The next morning she was standing in front of her locker when Alyssa came up to her, USB in hand and a massive smile on her face. “Hi,” Emma said shyly, her heart starting to beat out of her chest. She just prayed her face wasn’t going red.

“Hi. Emma…” She started before trailing off for a moment, standing smiling at her for a few silent moments before continuing. “This is, this is the most thoughtful present I’ve ever been given.”

“Really?” Emma quired, trying to hide the giddiness in her voice. “Did you like them?”

“Like them? Emma, I loved them! You are crazy talented! They were so good!” Alyssa exclaimed.

Emma blushed hard, looking down at her shoes before back at Alyssa. “Thank you,” She said quietly, grinning.

“You’ll have to sing again for me sometime.”

Emma swore she almost stopped breathing. “I’m sure that could be arranged.”

Alyssa laughed, and Emma was almost positive she saw a tint of colour in her cheeks. “Are you walking to homegroup?” Alyssa asked.

“I was planning on it, yeah,” Emma nodded, a small giggle falling from her lips.

“Care for some company?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Emma slammed her locker shut and she and Alyssa started in the direction of their homegroup room, standing closer than they ever had as Alyssa continued to go on about how good Emma’s songs were, the wide grin and tint to her cheeks never leaving her face (Emma decided not to think too far into that one, as not to torture herself). Emma smiled at her, her stomach aflutter, and thanked a god she didn’t believe in for blessing her with musical talents.


End file.
